Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules , and then tell me what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names(Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. So, all you have to do is fill out this form: '''Name: ' Rank: Appearance: Personality: History: ''' '''Family: Extra Please remember to add your signature at the end of your entry. If you don't, your cat will be disregarded. *Note: '''If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, please sign your signature so that we know who it is. Thank you! Leave Your Cats Below Here Name: Stockholm Rank: rogue/kittypet Appearence: A White snowy tom, with brown tips, Blue eyes Personality: Easy, Laid back, bold, humourous History; N/A Family: Unknown Extra: Good friends with Sweden, Tim and Avicii coz they're from the same breeder (All related to Sweden country) Den legendariska Husky i sverigeThe legendary Husky of Sweden 06:23, July 27, 2013 (UTC) '''Name: Gabby Rank: Kittypet Appearance: A beautiful ginger-striped she-cat with gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, along with soft paws and fluffy fur. Personality: Playful, cheeky, shy, discipline, smiley History: Gabby lives with her twolegs in a cozy farm near The Clearing. Family: Cloudy (Mother; deceased) Extras: None -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 20:18, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Approved! '''Rainy TalkBlog 20:21, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Name: Pawpaw Rank: Loner Appearance: Black and white tuxedo tom with amber eyes. Personality: Pawpaw is loud, egotistic, and secretive. The opposite of his siblings, he is very social around cats and won't struggle trying to make friends with strangers. However, he can be a douche at times, and is very picky when it comes to eating, which was partly the main reason why he almost died during leaf-bare. Despite his social side, he is secretive and doesn't like sharing personal subjects towards even his friends. He is a very loud tom. Knowing that being quiet won't get him anywhere good, he tries to talk as much as possible until his voice is hoarse. He usually tries to edge his mate into being the same, but gives up when she never replies. Pawpaw can become very annoying when he continues chatting, and most of the conversations he start ends with a very unhappy cat. He usually gets carried away when talking to someone else, and may boast constantly when he's in a prideful mood. His ego usually chases away other cats, but may also pull them in to be his friend. As secretive as he is, he usually talks about how amazing he is and anything that isn't a secret. Pawpaw is vain when it comes to this, and even narcissistic. He believes himself to be an amazing tom, and constantly boasts about his successful times, but always leaves out his failings and the wrongdoings. Despite all odds, he is a friendly, social cat that is eager to befriend any cat he sees. History: LONER. Family: Sister: Wanda Extras: He is apprentice aged and will join the clan as Pawpawpaw c: 02:47, July 26, 2013 (UTC) '''Interesting name, but suitable explanation :) Approved! '''Rainy ' Talk Blog 02:53, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Name: Bouncepaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Small calico tom with blue eyes Personality: Energetic, lithe, and impatient. Makes threats he won't actually carry out. Is always hungry and hunts quickly, 'to get it over with.' He is loud, not afraid to voice his opinions. Is easily bored, and HATES intruders. Is sarcastic as much as he is talkative. Can be anoying. VERY annoying. Is easily impressed, and a flirter with she-cats. Can be fooled by any cat. History: Clanborn. Normal life. There. :3 Family: Moonfire (mother; living), Fallenleaf (father; living), Blazepaw (sister; living) Extras: None XD Name:Shimmerpaw Rank:Apprentice Appearence:Black Tom with an orange stripe on his back Personality: ussually keeps to himself but can be happy at times History: Found on a bank with his mom and brother Family: Brother:Moonpaw Mom:Sunfire Father:Unknown Extras:None Signature: nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tallstar007 Name: Blazepaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Red-brown tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes Personality: Gentle, but great fighter. Is easily annoyed (mostly by her brother, Bouncepaw). Flirts with toms. Doesn't like to hunt or tend to the elders, though. History: Clanborn. Normal life. There. :3 Family: Moonfire (mother; living), Fallenleaf (father; living), Bouncepaw (brother; living) Extras: None Name: Moonfire Rank: Warrior Appearance: Silver she-cat with green eyes Personality: Fiercely protective of her kin and Clan. Loves annoying the cats with her as-a-matter-of-factness. History: Blargh. Born in NightClan, rasied to be a warrior, nothing accheived, regular warrior, had kits with Fallenleaf, all that nice stuff. :3 Family: Fallenleaf (mate; living), Bouncepaw (son; living), Blazepaw (daughter; living) Extras: None Name: Fallenleaf Rank: Warrior Appearance: Gray tabby and white tom with blue eyes Personality: Quiet, strong climber, is caring. Wanted to be medicine cat, but was in love with Moonpaw (Moonfire). History: Clanborn, raised as a warrior, became mates with Moonfire. :3 Family: Moonfire (mate; living), Bouncepaw (son; living), Blazepaw (daughter; living) Extras: None ~~ Eevee goes RAWR. HEAR THE RAWR. :3 Eevee, I need you to change Foxpaw's name. Also, meet me on chat. -Misty ___________________ Name: Blizzardfall Rank: Elder Appearance: White tom with grey splashes and blue eyes. Personality: Protective in times of need, Blizzardfall is a suprisingly good fighter when needed. Otherwise, he is funny, and basically the awesomest elder. History: Clanborn. Family: Fallowlight (sister) Buzzardtail (Grandson) Greyfire(Nephew) Spotteddapple (Grand-daughter) Unknown Tom (son in law) Trouteye (Grandson) Extras: None Name: Fallowlight Rank: Elder Appearance: Creamy shecat with amber eyes. Personality: A social, attractive she who isnt snobby. Her fur lost some of its shine. History: Clanborn. Family: Blizzardfall (Brother) Unknown Tom (Mate) Grayfire(Son) Spotteddapple (Grand-daughter) Trouteye (Grandson) Extra: None Name: Grayfire Rank: Senior Warrior Personality: A gentle father, netherless loving to close friends. He is also strict like his son Appearance: Speckled grey tom with amber eyes History: Clanborn. Mate dead Family: Blizzardfall (Uncle) Fallowlight (Mother) Unknown Tom (father) Spotteddapple (Daughter) Trouteye (Son) Extras: None Name: Spotteddapple Rank: Warrior Personality: A sweet she-cat who loves to make trouble Appearance: Cream she cat with blue eyes and speckled brown spots History: Clanborn. Family: Blizzardfall (Dads uncle XD) Fallowlight (Grandmother) Trouteye (Brother) Unknown Tom (Grandfather) Grayfire (Father) Name: Trouteye Rank: Warrior Personality: He seems strict, but few cats know he is gentle. Apperance: Inheriting Blizzardfalls white pelt and blue eyes. History: Clanborn. Family: Blizzardfall (Dads uncle XD) Fallowlight (Grandmother) Spotteddapple(Sister) Unknown Tom (Grandfather) Grayfire (Father) Extras: None I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 21:17, July 28, 2013 (UTC) All Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 21:19, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Name: Brackenheart Rank: Warrior Appearance: Golden-brown tom with gray stripes and tail-tip Personality: he is fiercely protective of his family. He never jumps into battle without thinking of a strategy first. History: Clanborn Family: Spottedpaw (daughter), Cloudstep (Mate) Extras: None Cloudstep Queen Pretty white she-cat with silver-grey paws and tail-tip She is kind to kits but has very little patience with others. Once was a kittypet, joined NightClan Family: See Brackenheart Extras: She's heavily expecting kits. Spottedpaw Small tortoiseshell she00:25, July 29, 2013 (UTC)[[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']]-cat with black paws and silver-grey stripes down back and a white tail-tip She can be sarcastic and rude, but she is usually happy. She has a tendency to talk back to warriors. Clanborn Family: see Brackenheart. 'Tater!!The Sky IsThe limit!' 21:31, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Name: Shade Rank: Apprentice Appearance: Handsome Dark Brown Tom with Green eyes Personality: Doesn't Trust many Cats He is mean to everyone But Beautiful She-cats and His Friends which are Fire and Silverpaw Family: Dead History: Rouge Until he met Silverpaw and she took him to her clan and he asked Stormstar if he could join but to ask that he kept his name. Extras: No Extras By: Kitten Meow you've been kitttenized Approved! [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 00:25, July 29, 2013 (UTC) '''Lightingpaw' Name:Flame Rank:'''Apprentice '''Appearance: She is a (pretty shade of) orange and brown she-cat with brown eyes. Personality: She is nice, but very protective. History: father died in a fire along with Her mother. Rouge unil she found Nightclan Family: Dead Kitten Approved! :) --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 01:52, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Name: Amberpaw Rank: Apprentice Appearance: A gorgeous cream-coated she-cat with beautiful amber eyes and soft, fluffy ears Personality: Playful, kind, mysterious, caring History: Amberpaw's mother died after a battle with DeathClan. She was later cared by the Warriors in NightClan, with Rivertail treating her like her own daughter. Amberpaw is now happy and safe in NightClan. Family: Gingerfur (Mother; deceased) Extras: None -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 15:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Approved Mistybird Talk